


Die Banalität des Bösen

by AngelaChristian



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Wie Philip Blake zum Governor wurde...





	Die Banalität des Bösen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : "The Walking Dead" belongs to Richard Kirkman, I don't make money with it.

Philip Blake betrachtete das Foto in seiner Hand. Das Bild war alles, was von seiner Familie und seinem alten Leben aus der Zeit vor der Apokalypse geblieben war. Doch er gehörte nicht mehr zu ihnen, verdiente es nicht mehr in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein, da er versagt hatte, sie zu beschützen. 

 

Verärgert knickte er das Papier um, so dass sein Gesicht aus ihren Reihen verschwand. Sie alle hatten ihn im Stich gelassen, seine Freunde, Kollegen, die Bürger von Woodbury, somit verdienten sie ihr Ende. Sie wollten nicht für ihn kämpfen, als es darauf ankam. Selbst Andrea hielt nicht zu ihm, wollte ihn sogar an Rick verraten und Milton, dieser Vollidiot, hatte sich von ihr gegen ihn aufwiegeln lassen. Er war des Kämpfens müde ziellos durch die verlassenen Städte geirrt. Vielleicht hatten die Beißer ihm die Arbeit abgenommen und Rick, Michon, die seine Tochter tötete, sowie die restlichen Überlebenden aus Woodbury waren längst nicht mehr am Leben. Er selbst fühlte sich mehr tot als lebendig, nur sein schlagendes Herz erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch lebte.

 

Dabei hatte der Anfang vom Ende so banal begonnen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge formten sich Schatten zu Bildern, während er regungslos ins Nichts starrte.

 

Die Sonne schien hell durch die Küchenfenster seines Apartments. Bald würden die Sommerferien beginnen. Seine Tochter Penny konnte es kaum noch erwarten, mit ihm und der Familie ihrer Schulfreundin Anna zum Camping an den nahegelegenen See zu fahren. Es freute ihn, sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter wieder fröhlich zu sehen. Penny war das Einzige, was ihm von seiner Frau geblieben war, die bei einem sinnlosen Verkehrsunfall starb. Am liebsten hätte er sie Tag und Nacht in seiner Nähe gehabt, aus Furcht, ihr könnte etwas zustoßen, aber er konnte sie nicht für immer zu Hause einsperren. Während er den Tisch für das Frühstück deckte, hörte er unaufmerksam die Nachrichten im Radio, die von gewalttätigen Ausschreitungen in Atlanta berichteten. Kopfschüttelnd schaltete er das Radio aus. Es waren sicher wieder irgendwelche Rassenunruhen, doch glücklicherweise blieben sie in einer Kleinstadt wie Woodbury von so etwas verschont. Sollten sich die Großstädter damit herumärgern. 

 

„Dad ?“ Phillip schreckte zusammen. Penny hatte leise die Küche betreten.

„Alles ok, Schatz, das Frühstück ist fertig.“ Seine Tochter setzte sich an ihren Platz und füllte ihre Schale mit Cornflakes und Milch während er ihre Pausenbrote belegte. Zwischendurch trank er einen Schluck Kaffee. „Beeil dich, der Schulbus kommt gleich.“

„Ja, Dad. Ich bin fast fertig.“ Sie hob die Schale an und trank die restliche Milch aus. Philip rollte mit den Augen. „Wie oft habe ich Dir schon gesagt, dass man nicht aus der Schüssel trinkt, sondern aus der Tasse ?“ „Aber Dad, in Frankreich trinken die Leute sogar ihren Cafe au lait aus einer Schüssel, die heißt Boule. Das hat Frau Meyer erzählt, sie war im Urlaub in Frankreich.“ „Na, wenn deine Erdkundelehrerin das sagt mag es stimmen, aber wir sind hier in Woodbury, Georgia, nicht in Frankreich. Hier bestimme ich, woraus getrunken wird.“

Penny seufzte. „Ach, Dad…“. Draußen ertönte eine Hupe. „Der Bus ist da, also bis später, habe Dich lieb !“ Sie umarmte ihn kurz, nahm ihren Rucksack und die Brote, dann lief sie nach draußen. Er sah ihr nach, dann aß er sein Sandwich und trank den Kaffee aus, bevor er zur Arbeit fuhr.

 

Auf dem entgegenkommenden Highway aus Richtung Atlanta herrschte ungewöhnlich viel Verkehr für diese Uhrzeit, aber wahrscheinlich hatte nur die Urlaubs-Session begonnen. Er verließ den Highway an der nächsten Ausfahrt. Die Firma, für die er arbeitete stellte Autoersatzteile für Werkstädte her. Er selbst arbeitete im Vertrieb. Das meiste war langweiliger Papierkram, doch gelegentlich fuhr er zu Kunden, um vor Ort Verträge abzuschließen oder um für ihre Produkte zu werben. Früher hatte er als Fahrer in der Logistik gearbeitet und die Kunden beliefert, doch seit dem Tod seiner Frau konnte er seine Tochter früh morgens nicht alleine lassen. 

 

Er parkte seinen Wagen auf dem Mitarbeiterparkplatz und betrat das Gebäude. Sein Weg führte ihn von der lichtdurchfluteten Eingangshalle durch endlose steril-weise Flure. „Hi, Phil…“, grüßte ihn ein Mitarbeiter im vorbeigehen. Phillip nickte ihm kurz zu und lächelte zurück. An seinem Schreibtisch im Großraumbüro angekommen, schaltete er den PC ein. Dann steckte er sich die Kopfhörer des Diktiergerätes ins Ohr und begann einen Vertrag aufzusetzen. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein Vorgesetzter nicht in Sichtweite war, stöpselte er die Kopfhörer in den MP3-Player in seiner Hemdtasche. Schon nach wenigen Minuten waren der Lärm und die Enge seines Büroabteils vergessen.

 

Gegen sechszehn Uhr summte plötzlich sein Handy. Zu seiner Überraschung war Penny am anderen Ende. Er hatte ihr eingebläut, ihn nur in Notfällen im Büro anzurufen. 

Sie schluchzte. „Dad,…“ 

„Penny, was ist passiert ? Stimmt etwas nicht ?“ 

„Da war ein Mann im Wald. Er wollte mir weh tun…er war schmutzig und konnte nicht richtig laufen. Aber ich bin weggerannt…so schnell ich konnte. Er hat mich gekratzt und versucht mich zu beißen.“ Sie weinte laut. „Dad, ich hatte solche Angst vor ihm.“

„Alles Ok, mein Schatz, beruhige Dich. Ich komme sofort zu Dir und wir gehen zum Arzt. Sicher brauchst Du eine Tetanusspritze. Nicht auszudenken womit dieser Penner Dich angesteckt haben könnte. Wir sollten auch den Sheriff benachrichtigen. Ich bin gleich zu Hause. Alles wird gut.“

 

Er beendete die Verbindung. Sein Kollegin am Schreibtisch neben ihm hatte das Gespräch mit angehört. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber.„Phil, das ist ja furchtbar, ich dachte wir leben in einer sicheren Gegend. Meine Jungs gehen nach der Schule immer draußen im Wald spielen. Ich werde sie sofort anrufen und ihnen sagen, sie sollen sofort nach Hause gehen und die Türen abschließen.“

Doch Phillip hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Er sprang auf und stürzte in Herrn Meyers Büro. Sein Vorgesetzter sah überrascht vom Telefon auf und bedeckte die Sprechmuschel. 

Er sah ihn erstaunt an. Es war nicht Herrn Blakes Art, einfach ohne anzuklopfen in sein Büro zu platzen und ihn bei einem Telefonat zu stören. Er war von ihm nur tadelloses Verhalten gewöhnt. Nun stand er kreidebleich vor ihm, wie damals, als er die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Frau erfuhr. Etwas Außergewöhnliches musste ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht haben. 

„Sir, ich muss sofort zu meiner Tochter, ein Obdachloser hat sie angegriffen und verletzt.“ 

„Was, hier in Woodbury? Unglaublich. Ich dachte, sowas passiert nur in Großstädten. Natürlich können sie gehen, kümmern sie sich um ihre Tochter.“ Er machte eine Geste in Richtung Tür und setzte sein Gespräch fort.

 

 

Philip hastete durch die Gänge nach draußen zum Parkplatz. Er ließ den Motor an und hoffte, nicht in eine Verkehrskontrolle zu geraten, da er sicherlich viel zu schnell fuhr. Auf dem Highway geriet er in einen Stau und fluchte. Wieso verließen gerade jetzt so viele Menschen Atlanta? Es war zu früh für die alltägliche Rushhour. 

Genervt schaltete er das Radio ein. Sofort erklang die seriös klingende Stimme eines männlichen Nachrichtensprechers.

„Wir unterbrechend das Programm für eine wichtige Meldung bezüglich der Situation in Atlanta, Georgia. Wie mir so eben vom Institut für Seuchenkontrolle mitgeteilt wurde, soll es dort zu einem lokal begrenzten Ausbruch eines Virus‘ gekommen sein, was zu Massenpanik und Unruhen in der Bevölkerung geführt habe. Viele Menschen verlassen zur Stunde fluchtartig die Stadt, was zu einem riesen Verkehrschaos auf den Highways rund um Atlanta geführt hat. Die Bevölkerung der betroffenen Region wird aufgefordert, Ruhe zu bewahren und bis auf weiteres ihre Wohnungen nicht zu verlassen, sowie Menschenansammlungen zu meiden, bis sich die Lage entspannt hat. Es bestehe jedoch kein Grund zur Panik, man habe die Situation unter Kontrolle.“ 

„Auch das noch…kein Grund zur Panik?“ Philip schnaubte verächtlich und schaltete das Radio ab. Wieso ging heute alles schief, verdammt? Gerade jetzt konnte er kein Verkehrschaos verursacht durch in Panik Fliehende gebrauchen. Sicher war es nur eine Grippewelle und diese Weicheier von Großstädtern machten sich umsonst ins Hemd. Sein Wagen kroch im Schneckentempo über den Highway, so dass er für die kurze Strecke fast vierzig Minuten brauchte, die er gewöhnlich in der Hälfte der Zeit zurücklegte. Endlich erreichte er die Abfahrt und sauste über die Landstraße davon. 

 

Als er sein Wohnhaus erreichte, hielt er mit laufendem Motor am Straßenrand. Penny hatte sein Auto schon von weitem kommen sehen und lief ihm entgegen. 

„Dad, Dad, wo bist Du so lange gewesen, ich hatte solche Angst.“ Ihre nackten Oberarme waren mit langen, deutlich sichtbaren, blutigen Kratzern überseht. Der rechte Ärmel ihrer geblümten, kurzärmlichen Sommerbluse war abgerissen. Was von dem zarten Stoff noch übrig war, hin ausgefranzt herab. Ihre Augen waren gerötet. Sie stand noch immer unter Schock. Phillip öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Alles gut, mein Schatz, unterwegs gab es einen langen Stau, aber jetzt bin ich hier. Steig ein, ich fahre mit dir zum Krankenhaus, die sollen sich deine Arme genauer ansehen.“ Die beunruhigenden Nachrichten aus Atlanta ließ er ihr gegenüber besser unerwähnt, sie war schon verschreckt genug. Wortlos nahm sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. 

 

Sie fuhren über wie ausgestorben wirkende Landstraßen, die einen seltsamen Kontrast zu den überfüllten Highways bildeten. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie das Krankenhaus. Phillip parkte in der Nähe der Notaufnahme. Zusammen mit Penny betrat er die Eingangshalle. 

Die Krankenschwester hinter der Glasscheibe am Empfang hatte eben noch wie gebannt auf einen Fernseher im Hintergrund gestarrt, der eine Nachrichtensendung zeigte. Phillip erhaschte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf eine Szene mit Männern in weißen Schutzanzügen, die sich auf eine Menschenmenge zubewegten. Ihn beschlich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag ein mulmiges Gefühl. Wegen einer Grippe-Epidemie würde das CDC sicher keinen solchen Aufwand betreiben. Was, wenn sich etwas viel Schlimmeres in Atlanta verbreitet hatte und die Menschen zu Recht flohen? Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, der ihn trotz der sommerlichen Hitze frösteln ließ. 

 

„Was kann ich für sie tun?“, fragte die junge Schwester und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hatte das kleine Fenster der Pförtnerloge in der sie saß, geöffnet, um mit ihm sprechen zu können.

Er wand den Blick vom Bildschirm hinter ihr ab.

 

„Meine Tochter wurde von einem Mann angegriffen, der ihr ziemlich üble Kratzer zugefügt hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann sie zuletzt gegen Tetanus geimpft wurde, daher möchte ich, dass sich ein Arzt die Wunden absieht, nur für den Fall, dass sich etwas entzündet, möchte ich auf Nummer sicher gehen.“ 

Die Schwester sah Penny mitfühlend an. „Ein Mann, sagen Sie ? Ich hätte bei den Striemen spontan auf eine tollwütige Katze getippt, so wie das aussieht. Vielleicht sollten wir auch den Sheriff benachrichtigen.“ 

 

„Ja, das halte ich auch für eine gute Idee. Nicht, dass dieser Strolch noch andere Kinder belästigt.“ Phil ballte die Faust. Er konnte seinen Zorn über den Vorfall nur mühsam im Zaum halten, dennoch versuchte er äußerlich ruhig und gefasst zu wirken. Wie konnte es so ein dreckiger Penner wagen, seine Tochter am helligsten Tag zu belästigen? Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was er von einem kleinen, blonden Mädchen gewollt haben konnte, an ihren wenigen Dollar Taschengeld war er sicher nicht interessiert gewesen.

 

„Nehmen Sie bitte dort trüben im Wartebereich Platz, die Ärztin wird sie aufrufen und füllen sie bitte diese Unterlagen für die Krankenversicherung aus. Das zweite Blatt ist zur Krankengeschichte ihrer Tochter.“ Sie reichte ihm ein Klemmbrett durch das Fenster, an dem ein Kugelschreiber befestigt war. 

 

Der Wartebereich im Flur bestand aus einer Reihe scheußlicher, orangefarbener Plastikschalensitze, wie man sie oft an altmodischen Bushaltestellen vorfand. Sie waren die einzigen Farbtupfen im weißen Monochrom des Krankenhauses. Der einzige dort wartende Patient war ein alter Mann mit einem schmutzigen Verband am Arm. Er nickte ihnen kurz zu, bevor er wieder den Blick senkte und auf den Fußboden starrte. Phillip und Penny setzten sich in die Nähe der Tür. 

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden sie von einer Ärztin mittleren Alters in das Behandlungszimmer gebeten. Ihr Namenschild wies sie als Doktor Roswell aus. Sie trug ihr langes, dunkles Haar zu einem Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. Ihr langer Kittel betonte ihre schlanke Figur mehr, als dass er sie verbarg. Philip warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre nackten Waden, die der Kittel nicht bedeckte. 

Sie sah auf das Klemmbrett in ihrer Hand. „Penny Blake?“ 

„Ja.“ Penny schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Setz dich bitte auf die Behandlungsliege. Ich möchte mir deine Arme näher ansehen.“ Sie selbst nahm auf einem Hocker mit Rollen Platz. Penny streckte ihr ihre verletzten Arme entgegen. „Die Kratzer sind sehr tief, müssen aber nicht genäht werden,“ stelle sie nach kurzer Untersuchung fest. „Ein Verband wird genügen, um die Wunden vor Schmutz zu schützen.“ Dann zog sie sich Latexhandschuhe über und griff nach einem Tupfer, den sie mit einem Desinfektionsspray besprühte. „Er wird gleich etwas brennen, wenn ich die Wunden säubere. Kannst du mir derweil erzählen, was genau passiert ist?“

 

Penny nickte. „Ich bin von der Schule nach Hause gegangen. Es war so heiß, da habe ich die Abkürzung durch den Wald genommen, wo es so schön kühl ist. Plötzlich raschelte es im Gebüsch und Zweige knackten. Ich blieb stehen und sah mich um, dann war dieser seltsame Mann hinter mir.“

 

„Was war so seltsam an ihm, hatte er etwas zu Dir gesagt und kannst du sein Aussehen näher beschreiben?“ 

 

Penny dachte kurz nach. „Er war komisch, er sprach nicht mit mir sondern machte Geräusche wie ein Behinderter, der gar nicht sprechen kann, er grunzte nur, das machte mir Angst. Dann streckte er die Arme nach mir aus. Seine Kleider waren schmutzig und zerrissen, als habe er im Wald auf dem Boden geschlafen, da waren Schlamm und Tannennadeln an seinem karierten Hemd. Vielleicht ist er auch hingefallen, sein Fuß war verdreht und er zog das Bein beim Gehen nach, so dass er oft taumelte und stolperte. 

 

Trotzdem kam er immer näher auf mich zu. Seine Augen waren verdreht, wie bei einer Kuh, die geschlachtet wird. Er sah mich nicht an und starrte in den Himmel, dann packte er mich plötzlich am Arm und versuchte mich näher an sich zu ziehen, doch ich schrie um Hilfe und schlug nach ihm. Ich trat gegen sein verletztes Bein, so dass er stolperte und hinfiel. Er versuchte sich an meinem Arm festzuhalten, doch der Ärmel riss ab, da konnte ich mich von ihm losreißen, aber er hatte die Finger seiner anderen Hand so tief in meine Haut gekrallt, dass die Striemen zurück blieben.“

 

Penny war bleich und zitterte. Die Ärztin nahm ihre Hand. „Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Hab‘ keine Angst.“ 

Doch Phillip sah die Sorgenfalten auf der makellosen Stirn der Frau, die ihre Worte Lügen straften. Etwas an der Geschichte hatte sie zu tiefst beunruhigt. Nun beschlich ihn wieder das gleiche Ungute Gefühl, das er auch beim Anhören der Nachrichtensendung empfunden hatte. Die Ärztin, genauso wie der Nachrichtensprecher im Radio, wussten sehr viel mehr, als sie öffentlich zugaben. 

 

Nun sah Doktor Roswell zu ihm herüber. „Ich möchte Sie kurz unter vier Augen in meinem Büro sprechen. Schwester Mary wird derweil den Verband anlegen. Ich sage ihr Bescheid.“ Sie deute in Richtung Tür. Phillip nickte und folgte ihr hinaus auf den Flur. Nach wenigen Metern erreichten sie den Empfangsbereich mit dem Schwesternzimmer und dem eingeschalteten Fernseher. Phillip achtete nicht auf die Ärztin und ihr Gespräch mit der Schwester, sondern versuchte einen weiteren Blick auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen. Die in einem Laufband eingeblendeten Schlagzeilen verhießen nichts Gutes. „Gewalttätige Ausschreitungen in Atlanta außer Kontrolle, der Gouverneur mobilisiert Nationalgarde.“ Vor seinem geistigen Auge formten sich Szenen mit wütenden Zivilisten, kämpfenden Soldaten und Straßensperren.

 

„Herr Blake?“ Doktor Rosswells Stimme holte ihn in die Realität zurück. 

„Die Nachrichten aus Atlanta sind beunruhigend. Ich hoffe, dass diese Unruhen bald vorüber sind. Ich habe in ein paar Tagen einen geschäftlichen Termin in der Stadt und möchte ihn nicht deshalb verschieben müssen.“ 

Wieder bildeten sich tiefe Furchen auf der Stirn der Ärztin. „Bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro.“

Ihr Büro befand sich am Ende des Flures. Sie bedeutete ihm vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf einem Lederstuhl Platz zu nehmen. Innerlich machte sich Phillip auf noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten gefasst. Er konnte ihr ansehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel, die richtigen Worte zu finden, als sie sprach.

 

„Also, Herr Blake, ich denke nicht, dass es sich bei dem Vorfall heute Nachmittag um einen …“ sie zögerte, „ sexuell motivierten Übergriff auf ihre Tochter handelte, sondern…dass es hier einen Zusammenhang mit dem Ausbruch der Krankheit in Atlanta gibt. Die Symptome, die ihre Tochter beschrieb, deuten darauf hin. Aggressives Verhalten, eingeschränkte Motorik durch neuronale Schädigung und fehlende Sprache waren sehr wahrscheinlich durch das Virus verursacht worden.“

 

„Sie meinen ein Infizierter aus Atlanta hat meine Tochter angegriffen?“

Doktor Rosswell nickte. „Es spricht vieles dafür.“ 

Phillip schluckte schwer und holte tief Luft. „Heißt das, dass sie nun auch damit infiziert ist?“

 

Langsam nickte sie. „Ich möchte ihre Tochter über Nacht hierbehalten, um eine definitive Aussage darüber treffen zu können. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und wurde durch die Kratzer allein nicht infiziert. Bisher gilt nur die Übertragung durch Bisswunden als gesichert.“

 

„Bisswunden? Herr je, die Infizierten beißen? Verstehe ich Sie da richtig? Wir reden hier doch von Menschen und nicht von tollwütigen Tieren.“ Er ballte verzweifelt die Fäuste.

 

„Die Infizierten werden durch das Virus sehr aggressiv und gewalttätig, Kratzen und Beißen ist dabei nicht ungewöhnlich.“ Sie sah zu Boden, dann trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut. „Bisher gibt es kein Heilmittel, aber in Atlanta arbeitet man fieberhaft an einer Therapie.“

 

Der Raum begann sich vor Phillips Augen zu drehen. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht denken und wagte es noch weniger, ihn laut auszusprechen. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Nun würde er auch noch seine einzige Tochter verlieren.

 

Nach dem er diese Hiobsbotschaft erhalten hatte, verschwamm die Welt um ihn herum in einem Nebel, der nur teilweise von dem Beruhigungsmittel verursacht wurde, welches Doktor Rosswell ihm verabreicht hatte. Er saß wie gelähmt am Bett seiner Tochter, plauderte mit ihr über belanglose Sachen, die sie in den Ferien gemeinsam unternehmen würden, von denen er jedoch wusste, dass es nie dazu kommen würde. Sie würden ein großes Lagerfeuer machen und darüber Marshmallows rösten…im See schwimmen. Seine Erinnerung war lückenhaft. Danach hatte er sich in ein freies Zimmer aufs Bett gelegt und war sofort eingeschlafen.

 

Es war stockfinster im Raum, als er mitten in der Nacht vom Lärm heranfliegender Hubschrauber geweckt wurde. Die Rotoren dröhnten über dem Dach des Krankenhauses, doch statt leiser zu werden und zu verebben, entfernte sich das Geräusch. Sie landeten nicht hier, sondern flogen weiter, Richtung Atlanta, vermutete er.

 

Mit einem Mal war Philip hell wach. Er schaltete das Licht ein und lauschte in die nächtliche Stille. In der Ferne hörte er erneut sich nähernde Hubschrauber. Himmel, was ging nur in Atlanta vor sich. Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster, um die Helikopter und ihre Flugrichtung näher betrachten zu können. Sie flogen in dichter Formation und waren auf Grund ihres dunklen Anstriches am Nachthimmel schwer auszumachen.

 

Militärhubschrauber der Nationalgarde, kein ziviler Flugverkehr, wie man ihn über einem Krankenhaus erwartete. Vom Dach des Gebäudes aus konnte man bei klarer Sicht die Skyline am Horizont erkennen. Luftlinie war die Großstadt zum Greifen nahe, zu nahe. Woodbury hingegen lag weiter nördlich. Wieder beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl, was wenn dies erst der Anfang von etwas viel Schlimmeren war ? Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Gedanken erleuchtete eine Explosion in der Ferne die Nacht. 

 

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil erstarrte Philip vor Angst und hielt den Atem an. Er betete innerlich, das sich keine pilzförmige Wolke über Atlanta bilden würde. Sollte das Militär in seiner Verzweiflung als letztes Mittel der Seuchenbekämpfung Kernwaffen eingesetzt haben, um die Stadt dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, bestand keine Hoffnung mehr. Alle würden an den Folgen der Strahlung sterben, Gesunde wie Infizierte gleichermaßen. Hatte die Regierung beschlossen sie zu Opfern ? Steckte dieser nichtsnutzige, unfähige Governor dahinter, der irgendwo von einem Bunker aus seine Befehle gab, während unschuldige Menschen wie er und seine Tochter in den Flammen starben? 

 

Der Gedanke machte ihn wütend. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie beide dort gewesen wären, doch glücklicherweise waren sie hier. Doch wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Truppen ihren Radius auf die Vororte ausdehnten? Er musste sofort zurück nach Woodbury um dort die nötigsten Sachen zu packen und nach Norden fliehen. Vielleicht hatte Penny Glück gehabt und sich doch nicht infiziert, so dass sie weiter nördlich in Sicherheit wären.

 

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zu seiner Zimmertür und öffnete sie leise. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde keiner Pennys Abwesenheit vor dem nächsten Morgen bemerken. Auf dem Flur war keine Schwester zu sehen, flugs verschwand er in das Nebenzimmer. Er schaltete das Nachtlicht über dem Bett seiner Tochter ein. „Penny, wir müssen jetzt gehen,“ flüsterte er. „Dad? Ist es schon morgen?“ Sie öffnete gegen das grelle Licht blinzelnd die Augen. Dann gähnte sie. „Zieh Dich an Schatz, wenn Du Dich beeilst, sind wir zum Frühstück wieder zu Hause.“ 

 

Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall beunruhigen und kämpfte gegen seinen Drang an, sie einfach zu packen und mit ihr hinaus zu rennen, nur weg von hier so schnell und so weit weg wie möglich.

 

Schläfrig gehorchte sie und zog ihre Kleider, die über einem Stuhl hingen, an. Philip nahm sie an die Hand und spähte durch den Türspalt in den Korridor. Immer noch keine Schwester auf ihrem nächtlichen Rundgang zu sehen. Er führte seine Tochter Richtung Treppenhaus und verschwand mit ihr hinter der dicken Metalltür. Sie fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. Hier würden sie niemandem zufällig begegnen.

 

Penny fröstelte in ihrer dünnen Bluse. „Dad? Es ist so kalt hier drinnen. Können wir nicht doch mit dem Aufzug fahren?“ „Nein, mein Schatz, es dauert zu lange, bis der Aufzug kommt. Aber ich habe eine Idee.“ Er zog sein graues Jackett aus und legte es ihr über die Schultern. Natürlich war es viel zu groß und wirkte an ihr wie ein überdimensionaler Mantel. Penny kicherte. „Jetzt bin ich Du, Dad. Ich gehe mit dir ins Büro.“ 

Er grinste sie verschwörerisch an. „Was hältst davon, wenn ich heute nicht ins Büro gehe und wir statt dessen einen kleinen Ausflug machen?“ „Klasse! Fahren wir zu Oma Mandy?“ „Gute Idee, aber wir müssen schnell unsere Sachen packen, falls wir über Nacht bleiben. Wir sagen ihr aber nicht vorher, dass wir zu Besuch kommen. Es soll eine Überraschung werden.“ 

 

„Oh, ja, ich bin schon so lange nicht mehr bei ihr gewesen. Ob sie noch die schwarze Katze hat? Die, die immer mit dem Wollknäul gespielt hat?“ Doch Philip überhörte ihr munteres Geplapper und nickte nur mechanisch. Ihre bevorstehende Flucht aus Woodbury als Familienausflug zu tarnen war eine vorzügliche Idee.

 

Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Die Luft war noch angenehm kühl, doch in wenigen Stunden würde es kein Entrinnen vor der drückenden Schwüle des Südens mehr geben. Am Himmel zeigten sich erste Wolken, die nichts Gutes ahnen ließen.


End file.
